The current shift from the relatively static access based service model to the roughly dynamic application based service model has introduced a major challenge in the service provider business. As such, the definition of a new Service Objective (SO) and/or the modification of an existing SO has become a regular activity in many service provider environments. This may constitute a major challenge for a service management platform to assure real time adaptation to such dynamic changes. Another challenge has arisen from the nature of the SO. Conventionally, an SO can be statically defined, represented, and implemented as a simple mathematical equation. The introduction of new service models has caused SOs to become more algorithmic in nature, which typically involves both mathematical and statistical analysis of different types of collection and/or configuration parameters.